Dealing with mikaelson family problems
by Hannah1796
Summary: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story i was having writers block so sorry but I'm back now kol is best friends with jeremy and he helps kol with his insane family drama but eventually they're friendship will become more contains mentions of abuse of teens boy/boy smut in later chapters and lots of angsty stuff can't handle it don't read


_Kol was laying on his bed browsing through his iphone social media basically he had just finished his big fight_

 _With klaus he had over something stupid he accidentally broke one of klaus's paintings on the wall well_

 _The frame anyway but the painting was ruined from kol throwing a glass on it and the liquor that was in it_

 _Made the painting wet and it left a big stain klaus was incredibly pissed about it when he picked it up_

 _He took a glance at kol with a nasty cold look on his face kol was now frightened his eyes had widened_

 _With shock and his jaw dropped_

L-look nik it wasn't my fault rebekah..

Oh save it kol i know it was you you're the only one in this family who likes to cause mischief

Please brother you've got to believe me! _( kol said almost crying)_

Believe you? Why the bloody hell would i do That! _(klaus yells grabbing kol by the neck pushing him against the wall)_

Please brother i know you don't want to hurt me

Shut up! (throws kol against the room)

I swear to you kol your gonna wish you never ruined that painting

 _(Starts swating his face)_

Ow! Nik! Please stop!

Oh you want me to stop now that you've ruined another thing i love well then (kicks kol in side)

To bad

 _Kol was in horrible pain from the slapping and kicking but he's had way worse he tried to act tough_

 _By speeding up and grabbing klaus by the neck had him in choke hold_

Oh well look at this now your one who's gonna get the bloody life knocked out of him

 _Kol squeezed klaus neck tighter he was now barley breathing he managed to get out his fangs and bite kol's_

 _Arm_

Ah!

 _Soon enough klaus was out of the headlock and he had pushed kol to the ground hw looked down at him_

 _In rage and disgust and started kicking him in the side over and over again kol began to cry out_

 _Kol got out of his trance stopped thinking about what had happened between him and klaus_

 _And got up from his bed lookedat himself in his mirror he pulled up his shirt seeing the bruises were gone_

 _He knew klaus was to rough with him he knew he shouldn't be getting hit like this but he can't do anything_

 _If he did klaus would make his life hell or worse dagger him he couldn't risk it so he never said anything_

 _He doesn't cry about it ether even though klaus was causing him hell kol kept his feelings and tears inside_

 _Were his 200 year pain was buried deep down which is why he acts like a monster_

 _The only one who doesn't see him as a monster is his good friend jeremy well his only friend_

 _Around jeremy he didn't have to be a monster or be an asshole well not as much as one as he is with his_

 _Family he thinks while smiling laughing looking at a picture of him and jeremy while thwy were in Denver_

 _All of a sudden someone was knocking at the door he quickly put the picture frame back up and tried to_

 _Act normal or at least ok_

 _As the door swung open it was Elijah_

What do you want lijah

I just wanted to see if you were ok are you?

If you call getting kicked in the ribs like a million times by nik then yeah I'm ok

 _Elijah sighed at kol's sarcasm_

Look kol i just wanted to tell you that i was leaving for a while

 _Kol looked confused_

Were?

To new Orleans for a while something i have to take care of

Do you know when you'll be back?

Sadly no but i need you to do something

What?

Take care of your brother and sister for me god knows how they'd act without me here

(laughs) I'm sure they'd kill each other right before burning the house down

 _Elijah laughed as well_

Well I'll get going then can I have a hug or something

(freezes) I'll just text you later

Alright goodbye brother _Elijah said looking kinda sad that kol didn't hug him or anything but he didn't say anything and just left out the door_

 _After he had left kol watched from his window trying not to feel sad that his half way normal sane brother_

 _Was leaving he watched Elijah as he drove away he knew deep down he wasn't coming back but he just_

 _Shook the thought out of his mind grabbed his phone and started texting jeremy_

 **Really need someone to talk to please text back**

 _As jeremy read the text while sitting on the couch ignoring a screaming elena in the background_

 _He ignored the text and shoved the phone back into his pocket_

 _Kol waited and waited for jeremy to text back but no answer it really made kol feel fucking lousy_

 _When his best friend no wait only friend ignored him he felt as if he did it cause he thought jeremy was_

 _Losing interest in him like he seen a lot of that happen to people they have best friends and then_

 _They dump them like they are shit_

 _Kol just took his phone and threw it across the room which now the phone is probably cracked_

 _He sighed out thinking just another crappy thing that happened in his life_


End file.
